


Cherry Chapstick

by gxy_bxby_gxng



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gay baby gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxy_bxby_gxng/pseuds/gxy_bxby_gxng
Summary: The boys are out buying chapstick and John doesn't wanna be there at allFollow my tumblr cause that actually posts like once a month @gxy-bxby-gxng





	Cherry Chapstick

Smitty walked down to the local drugstore with his friend, and long-time crush, John.

“Why the fuck are we here again?” John sighed, just wanting to head home and edit.

“I’ve told you like 5 times now, I need a new thing of chapstick.” Smithers responded.

John held back a giggle, and oh how Smitty wish he didn’t.

“Why, lips chapped from sucking so much dick?”

“You wish.” Smitty retaliated.

John looked away immediately, hoping his best friend didn’t see the blush covering his face and ears.

“A-anyways, I think the lip balm is over here, come on,” Kryoz stated, looking at his shoes as he walked over to the pharmaceutical section, mentally cursing himself.

“Hey, Tall-Ass, wait up!” John whipped around to see Smitty jogging up to him, and almost had a heart attack when his friend grabbed his hand.

“There, now I won’t fall behind you and your motherfucking long legs.” Smithers said, pink dusting his nose and cheeks.

John, however, was too taken aback to even notice. “Whatever you say, Short-Ass. It’s just around this corner, I think.” He murmured, trying to avoid staring at the man he loved.

And sure enough, just as John had suspected, the lip balms were right at the turn of the aisle.

“Alright, now what flavour do you want?” he asked, wondering how the fuck there could possibly be such an assortment of lip balm in such a small drugstore.

“…I don’t know. I probably should have thought about that as we were walking down, huh?”

John just about lost it right then.

“We came here for just lip balm, how on earth did you not figure out what kind you wanted?”

“I’m sorry, okay? I guess I got…distracted.”

“We get it, you’re Canadian. Just please, try to pick one quickly, alright?” John spat, too tired to say much more.

“Sure, Cryboy Gayman.”

Luckily for the two boys, Smii7y ended up taking quite a while, and after Kryoz got sick of scrolling through Twitter, he got an idea.

“Hey, Smit, I think there’s something on my face, can you check?” John asked, holding back a smirk.

Smithers, not knowing any better, looked up at his friend, curiosity in his eyes as they scanned over John’s face.

Just as Smiity was about to report his findings, he was cut off by Kryoz’s lips meeting his.

After the shock had passed, he closed his eyes and leaned in, reaching up for John’s hair, his friend’s hands already around his hips.

Once they parted, Smithers leaned back into John’s arms and looked at him with confusion etched into his face.

“Don’t get me wrong, that was fucking amazing, but why?”

John looked down at his friend and smirked. “You were taking so long trying to pick a chapstick that I just let you try mine. It’s cherry.”

Smii7y got on his toes to reach his love, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“I think I’d rather try yours some more.”


End file.
